Sweet Cynical Chocolate
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: Its Valentines Day! And after Katie stands up to Justin for refusing her and Sadie, Noah gets a little angry. Katie decides to spend Valentines Day with a certain cynical boy. NoTie, slight DC and GwEnt. DONT OWN.


Me: I do not own Total Drama Island, Action, World Tour, or REVENGE OF DA ISLAND! :) Also, I'm calling it Resort De Loser, only because I don't know what the actual name is.

Looking up from his book, Noah looked around the pool at Resort De Loser. It was Valentines Day and everyone was fawning over their… 'Loved ones.' He looked at Courtney, who was starting a gigantic sculpture of a skull for Duncan, glaring at Harold as she did so. Duncan was chilling, listening to music next to Gwen. Gwen couldn't help but stare at Trent as he strummed his guitar and was writing. After Total Drama World Tour, Duncan and Gwen decided to just be friends. Alejandro followed Heather, constantly giving her boxes of chocolates and bouquets of flowers and huge teddy bears. Harold was writing more Lashawna Letters while Chef read the ones Lashawna threw away. Katie and Sadie were, as always, fawning over Justin, who was getting annoyed. He muttered, "Valentines Day sucks."

Katie POV

Gosh, why won't Justin look at me? He's paying way more attention to Sadie! I huffed, playing with my fingers for a little bit.

"Oh my goodness Sadie, look, I don't want to be your valentine." I looked up at Justin in hopes that he was picking me, but he turned around and hugged the blonde celebrity chick. Whatever her name is.

I growled, Sadie started crying, and I snapped. I grabbed the nearest drink and tapped Justin on the shoulder. When he turned around, his eyes were as wide as saucers.

Noah POV

I turned to hear a girlish shriek, probably Katie or Sadie. But it was actually Justin, who had grape Kool-Aid poured all over his beloved shirt. He screamed in agony, and pulled his shirt off.

"You freak! This was pure silk! Katie, your gonna pay for this!" He reached over to grab her, when a low grow emitted from my throat. Everyone turned to look at me as I glared at the anti-me. He glared back.

"Ungorgeous-me."

"Anti-me."

He stepped back from Katie and walked away with the blonde chick clung to him. I looked at Katie who surprisingly was starring at me. I rolled my eyes, "What?"

"Noah… did you growl because of me?"

"Yes, because I growl every time someone tries to touch somebody."

We heard smooching and turned to see Bridgette and Geoff making out. I turned and shuddered, "Except for that. That makes me wanna puke."

Katie giggled and I turned back to my book.

Katie POV

That was nice of Noah, I know he did it because of me. I smiled and looked at the chocolates I had in my bag. Tonight, I'll share them with Noah since he doesn't have anyone to spend valentines day with. I smiled to myself.

"Katie, what are you smiling about?" asked Sadie.

"Oh nothing."

*THAT NIGHT*

Normal POV

Noah went into his room, about to lay down and relax when he spotted a heart shaped letter on his bed. Curious, he went to open it.

_Noah,_

_I want to thank you for today. Please come meet my at the usual spot by the pool. I have a surprise for you. ;)_

_Love, Katie._

Noah felt his face redden, love? He didn't love Katie. He just growled on instinct. Than he paused.

'But, in the animal kingdom males usually do fight for females and usually growl. But, im not fighting for Katie. Just protecting her. But animal males also tend to protect their mate from other males too… DANG IT!' sighing he grabbed his shoes and slipped them back on again to make his way to the pool.

Katie wasn't there yet. So he sat down, debating on weather or not he liked Katie. When suddenly two small arms wrapped around him from behind and a voice whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry Noah, did I make you wait?" His heart literally jumped out of his chest and he places his hands over hers.

"Not at all, Katie." He turned to look at her and she smiled, pulling out a huge box of chocolates. He raised his eyebrow, and she opened them.

"This is my surprise. I wanted to thank you for today so I brought some chocolate." She smiled and stuck one in her mouth, slowly chewing and licking the chocolate off her lips. Noah shivered, he's not dating her yet he's having the feeling of wanting to kiss her. She innocently asked, "What's wrong?" He smirked and pulled her close.

Katie blushed, she had to admit, she did have feelings for the cynical boy. She really did want to kiss him, but it looks as if he was going to do it himself. She felt something cool and moist hit the corner of her lips and she gasped. He chuckled, "Katie, you had chocolate by your mouth."

An idea popped into her head and she mentally grinned. She took another chocolate and slowly rubbed the melted fragrance onto her lips as if it were lip gloss. Noah was taken aback by her actions but smirked. He pulled her closer as his tongue poked out and collected the chocolate off her lips. When he was done he pecked them just a small bit and pulled back. She was really blushing now.

Being the daredevil he is, Noah placed half a chocolate in his mouth and leaned in, as did Katie. Both took half the sweet by their mouths and bit it off. Slowly, they leaned in again. Their lips met and both tasted of chocolate. Their tongues battled, collecting the left behind chocolate in each others mouths. Katie moaned and Noah pulled her into his lap. They did this until all the chocolate was gone.

When they finally pulled away, Noah smiled, "Valentines Day is as bad as I thought."

Katie giggled, "Hey, Noah?"

"Hm?"

"Will you be my Valentine?"

"Yes, Katie."

They leaned in to kiss again when there was a spotlight on them.

"WE FINALLY CAUGHT THE TWO IN THEIR SECRET RELATIONSHIP EVERYONE!" That was Chris's voice. The couple pulled apart and looked up to see everyone looking at them. Ah, crap. Noah smirked and kissed Katie again as all the teens cheered.

"Duncan," shouted Courtney, "I made you something!" Duncan rolled his eyes. Sure, he wasn't over Princess completely, but he wished she hadn't made him anything.

"What is it, Courtney?" Ouch, he used her name. She frowned, but than smiled. She ran back inside and came out pulling the gigantic skull in a wagon. His eyes widened, where was he supposed to put that thing?

"It's just like the one I… gave you two seasons ago." He muttered. She smiled and pointed to the chocker on her neck, it had a skull with their initials on it. "I still have it, Duncan."

He smiled, maybe this could work out. "Well, isn't that sweet? Who knew Princess had a soft side for bad boys like me." She smiled when he said her nickname. She ran and jumped on him, landing a quick kiss on his lips.

"Okay everyone! Trent has a song he would like to sing, with DJ being his

**Hey girl you know you drive me crazy,  
One look puts the rhythm in my head,  
Still I never understand why you hang around,  
I see what's going down,**

**Cover up with makeup in the mirror,  
tell yourself it's never gonna happen again,  
You cry alone and he swears he loves you,**

**Do you feel like a man?  
When you push her around,  
Do you feel better now?  
As she falls to the ground?**

**Well I'll tell you my friend,  
one day this worlds going to end,  
as your lies crumble down,  
A new life she has found,**


End file.
